


Best Part: Second Take

by begora1030



Series: No Happy Endings [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's Jae, Minor Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, More Hurt Than Comfort, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Past Relationship(s), Sick Character, Sickfic, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begora1030/pseuds/begora1030
Summary: I'm sorry for any emotional damages I may have caused. I do this to myself all the time and thought I should share the feelings with you guys.I was originally going to put this into my foreigners hurt/comfort series but there's no happy ending to this. It didn't feel right. So I made a new series to torture myself. If you have any heavy angst needs you can request anything.





	Best Part: Second Take

Jae had just gotten off the plane. He waited for his luggage, sending texts to his family and band members that he had landed safely. He could feel his phone vibrating with messages in his pocket as he grabbed his suitcase. Like the past few days, he ignored them. 

He walked out of the airport and flagged down a taxi quickly, not wanting to attract any fans of his arrival in the country. It was hot and sunny despite being winter. Jae was reconsidering the long black sleeves and jeans combo he had going on. He had ditched the mask, thinking that would only help him get recognised. 

The taxi weaved through traffic to get to the hotel Jae was staying at. As they drove, Jae focused on the blue sky and wildlife all around him instead of the constant vibrations from his phone. He knew it was one of his members or manager calling him. He didn’t want to talk to them. Yet. 

Jae checked into the small, shabby hotel and climbed the stairs to his room. He settled on the bed before kicking his shoes off. He decided to stop avoiding his phone’s buzzing and look at who was trying to contact him. 

He had one missed call from their manager, a follow up text telling him to be safe and responsible in the foreign city, and fourteen missed calls from Younghyun. Of course, they tried to have Younghyun call him, Jae thought to himself. He would have been more inclined to call back if Dowoon or Wonpil had called. He didn’t want to talk to Younghyun right now. 

He was partially the reason Jae was in Australia, Younghyun had researched the top hospitals and found one that looked promising in Sydney. He had brought it up to JYP, without telling Jae, asking that he be sent there immediately. JYP agreed, even offering an Australian to accompany Jae. Chan was on the flight after him, arriving just a little over two hours later. 

So to say Jae was pissed at Younghyun was an understatement. Right before Jae had left he had screamed at Younghyun for half an hour before his lungs gave out and another coughing fit attacked him. That spurred the younger to push Jae onto the bed and pack his bags for him, “Jae-hyung, you’re too weak to do anything. Let me take care of it.”

Weak. That’s all Younghyun saw him as anymore. Weak and sick. Younghyun did everything for Jae and the eldest absolutely hated it. It was like being a toddler and Younghyun was the helicopter parent cutting the crusts off of his pb&j. 

Younghyun had been the only one he had told. The other members believed he was in Australia for a family funeral, a close relative that would necessitate a month long break at least. He was to get assessed tomorrow, after he and Chan had slept off their jet lag and gotten breakfast in a small shop Chan promised served delicious food. 

Jae took a shower and got dressed in his pajamas. He wanted to be asleep by the time Chan came, he was all about avoiding people. He climbed into the cold bed and took out his contacts before laying down. Jae was asleep within three minutes of his head hitting the pillow. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Jae was woken by chest pains. A doctor had told him it was called angina, a fancy word so he could correctly explain it to the doctors in Australia. He sat up and clutched his chest, coughs erupting from his lungs. It didn’t seem to stop anytime soon, but Jae needed air.

Jae tried to grab a tissue as he coughed into his elbow. 

He fought to catch his breath, drawing his arm away from his mouth to reveal tiny droplets of blood. Jae quickly wiped them away with a tissue. Chan was stirring in his sleep, obviously disturbed by Jae’s loud hacking. Jae grabbed more tissues and got up to cough in the bathroom. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

It had taken him so long to fall back asleep when Chan was shaking him to get up he felt like he had only slept for another ten minutes. Jae had gotten up every two hours to cough or throw up. He hated this, waking up Chan on multiple occasions and worrying him. He had offered twice to drive Jae to the emergency room. 

Jae didn’t need an emergency room. He needed a specialist. And the best specialist was in Australia. Apparently. 

Chan was rushing to get ready as Jae sluggishly changed into day clothes. He decided that today was a glasses day. As much as he and his members joked about the glasses being a comfort item, they were. Jae could hide behind the large frames and not worry so much about how people saw him. 

Chan had the sense to bring the tissue box with him, Jae was thankful JYP had sent a responsible leader with him. He rushed to grab tissue constantly, coughing into it and trying to quickly hid it in his backpack. Chan caught a glimpse of red as Jae slipped it away. 

“You’re really sick, aren’t you, mate?” Chan asked, voice calm and serious. It wasn’t worth it to deny the fact, Chan knew where they were going, Chan had a vague sense of why JYP had sent him and not Felix or Mark or Brian. Jae just nodded, shrugging his shoulders to indicate that it wasn’t a big deal. 

But it was. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Jae was put through so many tests. He had to cough into a cup until phlegm and blood came up, it didn’t take long. To be sure they sent him for an MRI. It was loud and made him feel alone. Chan was standing on the other side of the glass and was controlling the music Jae listened to, trying his hardest to distract Jae for an hour.

Of course the MRI scan came back abnormal. The doctor told Jae he wanted to run a CT scan as well, just to be safe. Jae almost refused, he didn’t think he could handle another hour or more in a loud tube squeezing him. 

It ended up being only a half hour in the machine and it was significantly quieter, Chan’s choice of music filtering through a speaker above his head. The technician directed them to a waiting room and explained to Chan that the results would be back in three hours, as Jae was a special case. 

The biopsy of his mucus and phlegm had come back. Abnormal. Jae sat in one of the chairs next to Chan. He looked to the younger man, he was on his laptop. Chan was writing in an app, something that looked like song lyrics. Even back in his home country he was working on something for his group. 

One of his hands were free and Jae grabbed it. He threaded his fingers through Chan’s and squeezed. He had a sudden urge to cry, ask to be held as he sobbed out his frustrations and anxiety. He started to tear up when Chan squeezed his hand back. 

“Jae, it must be so difficult for you. Especially to do this with me, practically a stranger. If you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you take one of your members with you?” Jae didn’t mind him asking. He liked the kid more than he let on, he was talented, kind, reasonable, everything you could look for in a leader or mentee. Jae wished he had spoken to him more often before this. 

“I didn’t even wanna come here, Channie. If I had gotten to pick someone it would have been Brian, but he refused. Made some excuse about how he didn’t want to see me like this. I don’t wanna see myself like this. Bet he never thought about that.” 

Chan’s phone started ringing, he picked it up and after a few seconds he sighed. “Wooj, put him on the phone. Just put me on speaker.” Chan sat up straighter, like he was preparing to lecture someone. 

Rapid Korean came out of Chan, almost as if he lived there his whole life, “Listen, you little shits!” Stern but still somehow caring. “You better listen to what Woojin says while I’m gone. I told you this as I LEFT THE DORMS. Why don’t you listen to me the first time.” Jae could hear some whining from the receiver. 

“No, Sungie. I will text Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung and all of GOT7-sunbaenim will live with you. I have all of them in a group chat as we speak. If I get so much as a voice message from Wooj that you’ve been misbehaving I will call them so quickly.” Chan sounded like a parent reprimanding his children for eating dessert before dinner. 

He ended the call like he started it, with a sigh. He turned to Jae, “Sorry, mate. Sometimes I seriously think Woojin and I are their parents.” 

“No worries. They’re still young. You take care of them well though.” Jae didn’t feel like talking anymore but didn’t let go of Chan’s hand as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Chan’s shoulder for a two hour nap. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Adenocarcinoma. That was what the doctor told Jae. One word. The one word that he was hoping to never hear again. 

Chan finally understood why Jae was here. Why Jae had travelled eleven hours by plane to a different country to be treated. He was really, really sick. 

Jae had cancer. 

“The lung cancer is in stage four, Mr. Park. We can begin treatment almost immediately. We have several options that you and your partner can go over.” Four pamphlets were placed in front of Jae and Chan. 

Chan looked over at Jae, he had silent tears falling down his cheeks. Chan grabbed all of the papers in front of them with the hand not in Jae’s harsh grip, “do we have to decide now, or can we go and come back?” Chan took charge, letting Jae not worry about the next step. 

“We’d prefer if Mr. Park set up a follow up appointment with the chosen treatment but you are allowed to leave. You can call later and schedule one, the line is open twenty-four-seven.” The doctor rose from his stool and shook Chan’s hand, Jae still in a stupor. 

The doctor left Chan and Jae alone. The native Australian wanted to speak but for once he had no idea what to say. This wasn’t an unfair line distribution or a sprained ankle. Jae’s illness was much more serious than anything Chan has ever encountered. 

All the younger man could do was wrap his arms around Jae’s shoulder and pull him closer for comfort. The papers were hidden away in Chan’s bag, if Jae had seen them he would have been worse. He didn’t want Jae to see. 

Jae shifted so his face was up against Chan’s broad chest. He was still crying silently, making Chan even more unsettled. “Hey, Jae. We’re gonna go back to the hotel and rest, maybe call one of your members and figure out the next step.” Chan was lifting Jae up in his arms. He grabbed tissues to wipe the tears from Jae’s face. 

Jae sniffled, trying to contain the tears Chan had just diligently wiped away. He let the younger do everything for him, call the taxi, navigate back to the hotel, unlock the door and set Jae on his bed. Chan set their backpacks on the floor next to the desk. Jae was short of breath after walking up the stairs, he felt like he had to cough again. 

Chan sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “Do you want to call someone or rest? You didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, mate.” Jae wanted to call someone. He wanted to call the person he had been avoiding since boarding the plane in Korea. 

“Brian.” Jae mumbled. It came out pained and forced, like he didn’t really want to call the man. Chan looked at him to confirm what, who, he had just said. 

“Please, Brian, please,” Jae whined out, head dropping onto Chan’s shoulder. The Australian pulled out his phone to make the call. 

“Hey, hyung, you’re on speaker.” Leave it to Chan to use honourifics even when speaking English. 

“Hey, Channie. How’s Jae?” Brian’s voice came out clear, concern lacing the small, choppy sentences. Jae started sobbing again. 

“Chan, is that him? Jae! Jae, baby, are you okay?” Brian’s voice rose practically three dynamics. He was screaming through the phone hearing Jae’s sobbing intensify. He couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t handle the pet name Younghyun insisted on using. 

“Bribri, I wan’ you here. With me. You should be with ‘e. Bri-” Jae choked out, interrupted by coughing. He grasped at his chest, not knowing if the pain was from the cancer or from the heartbreak of missing Brian. Younghyun. 

“Oh, Jae. Easy, baby. Deep breaths for me, like during anxiety attacks, baby.” Brian calmed down upon hearing Jae’s voice. He was still rattled but Chan reassured him that he was with Jae. That Jae wasn’t alone. 

Jae felt alone. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- ...

In the end, Jae agreed to chemotherapy. He was already in stage four, the cancer was probably in multiple areas of his body. They would do four rounds of chemo before sending him back and receiving care in Seoul. Four rounds. A month in Australia. 

Just like planned. 

Because he was so far in the stage, he had to intravenously receive the chemo. The doctors and nurses stuck him numerous times. He was too dehydrated and his veins were small, tiny. At first, the solution burned the skin around the tube. 

Jae learned that the nausea and vomiting were no joke. He would come back to the hotel with Chan and have to throw up as soon as they got into the lobby. Chan would kneel beside him and hold the loose clothes back or rub a part of his body. 

He also got colder. Jae always was cold, even before being sick he got cold. He was a skinny guy with a high metabolism. He got cold easily. 

The chemo made it worse. Jae was constantly in hoodies, he preferred Chan’s because they were bigger and softer and warmer. Chan was also constantly cuddling Jae to keep him warm. Jae enjoyed the nights he could curl up against Chan’s solid chest and nuzzle into him. 

“You’re just using me for my warmth,” Chan complained one night. Jae just burrowed further into the blanket wrapped around him and Chan. “Course not, Bri.” 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

By the second week, Chan had convinced Jae to stay at his parents’ house. Jae agreed only with the promise of cuddling Berry and Chan at the same time. 

Another thing that happened the second week was Jae losing his hair. At first he joked about how he had dyed it one too many times. But as bigger chunks came loose in the shower as he washed his hair, he cried. He got out of the shower, barely dry before seeking out Chan in his room. 

He stumbled up the stairs, Berry following close at his feet. He was winded by the time he was in front of Chan’s room. The door was open, the door was always open. 

Without a word, Chan opened his arms and Jae settled in. “I know why Brian didn’t want to come. I’m ugly. I have just tufts of hair left and look even more like Chicken Little,” Jae wailed into Chan’s neck. Chan just rocked the two of them on his bed, waiting for Jae to cry himself to sleep. “It’s okay, Jae, you can use my beanies, love.”

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Jae was so nervous to come back to Korea. He kept tugging at Chan’s black beanie resting on his head. The younger was right beside him an arm wrapped around his middle to keep him mostly upright. Jae was getting weaker, he was barely able to walk anymore without support from Chan. 

Chan had yelled, screamed and protested, at JYP and the managers for even suggesting Jae fly back to Korea alone. “I don’t care if it looks suspicious! I’m taking care of him and won’t let him board that plane by himself!” Chan spoke with such finality that JYP looked frozen on the Skype call. 

Jae was thankful as they passed through security quickly. “Ya know, I’ve never been in an airport without lugging my guitars around.” Jae was trying to lighten the mood. Chan chuckled, squeezing his hand against Jae’s waist. 

“I’m sure you’ll be dragging them around soon enough. You guys still have a world tour planned for next year.” Chan reminded Jae. 

“Do you think I’ll be finished in a year, Channie?” Jae looked towards the terminal they were supposed to board, stopped in place. 

“Of course, love. We’ll have you healthy in six months time. I’m sure of it.” 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Unsurprisingly, rumours had surfaced that Jae and Chan were involved in something together. Some fans took it far and said they were in a relationship. 

During their meeting with PR and JYP, Chan still defended Jae. Insisting that Chan stays with Jae or Jae stays with them. He didn’t care about rumours, nothing was going on between them except friendship and Chan fulfilling the role of caretaker. 

“It’s something his members refuse to do. Jae’s a Stray Kid now, whether you like it or not.” Chan had calmly ended the discussion. 

As they walked out, Jae heavily leaning on Chan tiredly, they heard JYP whisper “I just wish Channie didn’t use pet names in public.” Chan placed a soft kiss on Jae’s cheek in civil disobedience. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

He didn’t get better. Jae only got worse with no progress on shrinking any of the tumours. Chan was constantly at Day6’s dorm, taking care of Jae like he had in Australia. Like he told JYP he would do. Younghyun and Dowoon had moved to sleep in the living room. Chan spent more time in Jae’s room than the studio. 

Younghyun and Chan had been arguing. The young leader upset with how the bassist was ignoring Jae. All the other members took time out of their busy, hectic schedules to spend time with their eldest member. Sungjin would make light snacks for Jae to eat any time of the day. Wonpil put up a whole bunch of sticky notes that had messages like “I love you, Jae-hyung,” and “Miss you at practice today.” Dowoon had spent a lot of time just singing to Jae, claiming he was working on his vocal skills for the next comeback. 

Only Younghyun avoided the sick member. He avoided Jae like the plague to be brutally honest. And Chan was done. 

“He’s dying, mate! You can’t let him go like this. I don’t know what you had with Jae but he misses it. Everyone can tell that something is wrong beyond the side effects. If you were in his position, would you want to end it like this? Do you think that’s what both of you truly want?” 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

After six months, the time Chan had promised Jae would be better, Jae decided to stop the chemo treatments. He was sick of flushing the toilet twice, he was sick of the throwing up every meal he ate, he was sick of constantly being tired and sleeping. He was sick. The doctors told him that the cancer had further metastasis to his skeletal muscles and bones. 

He would lose control over his body within the next few months. The cancer would reach his brain in two, maybe three. Jae barely spoke anymore, there were too many tumours in his throat to properly breath, much less sing. 

The only thing Jae did anymore was write. Chan would have them driven to his studio, a place that even Stray Kids rarely vacanted. They spent so much time writing lyrics and Jae approving the beats and melodies that Chan came up with. 

In the four months of Jae being terminally ill without receiving treatment and Chan taking care of him for all 10 months, they had made an album. It was complete, made for Day6 with written instrument parts and all. It was one of the last things Jae did. It fit with the theme they had going, The Book Of Us: Anti-Gravity. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Park Jaehyung died on September fourteenth, a day before his twenty-eighth birthday. He was found by Younghyun, ironically. The man who had avoided him for nine months held him for nine hours before letting anyone else take Jae from him. All the members mourned the loss of their eldest. 

It was Sungjin who called Chan, he had asked him to come to their dorm after his practice. The four Day6 members held the young leader as he wept for his friend. 

JYP was notified that night, he, in turn, took it upon himself to tell Jae’s family. They didn’t know that he was sick, this whole time Jae had kept it a secret from them. Jae had kept it a secret from almost everyone. 

The tour was cancelled, the fans understood after Jae’s death was announced a week after it happened. There was a small funeral in Los Angeles with his close friends and family. The members had been invited, even Chan was offered a place to stay with the Parks after he told them how he took care of their son. But all five refused. 

They wanted to grieve over their hyung alone. In the comfort of their own home. Chan practically moved in with them for a month or two. Listening to the tracks Chan had brought over one day. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

In June, it was announced that Day6 would make their first comeback as a four-member band. They would come back with the album fully written by Jae, The Story Of Us: Anti-Gravity. Most of the songs were melancholic with an upbeat rhythm, Jae’s favourite style. Sungjin and Brian got majority of the lines, but Jae had written solo songs for each member, even Dowoon. 

They were songs about the relationship Jae had with them. Wonpil’s track was light and playful, with an annoying back track that got stuck in your head for days. It was very much like their petty arguments and silly banter. ‘Simple lyrics so Pillie wouldn’t forget any of them,’ Jae had written in the notes describing the song. 

Sungjin’s song was range-y, Jae had always loved how low and high Sungjin could go with such clarity. It was acoustic, just Sungjin belting notes out while playing the guitar. Jae had written down that the lighting had to be dramatic whenever they played this at a concert. Sungjin didn’t think he could play this at a concert without breaking down. 

Dowoon’s song, a deep melody, was a lullaby. The same lullaby Jae had sang to Dowoon while they trained and after they lost Junhyeok. The lyrics were changed from a hyung speaking to his dongsaeng to a dongsaeng promising to make a hyung proud. ‘Dowoonie has always me proud, I can’t wait to see what he accomplishes.’ Jae’s handwriting in the margins stood out from the lyrics on the page. Dowoon had worked tirelessly on getting the notes just right, spending hour after hour with a vocal coach and then hours afterwards alone. 

Brian almost didn’t get a song. Jae had written that Younghyun already had Day6 songs about him, like I Need Somebody, I Smile, Habits, and Falling. He didn’t deserve a song. But he still got one, because Jae ‘was the nicest, kindest person in the band.’ Even Jae had used the past tense. 

Younghyun’s song was angry and mournful. There was so much angst and hurt that bled through Younghyun’s voice when he sang it. It was titled “Nobody Came” and was a sequel to ‘I Need Somebody’. Jae had written the bass out of the song so all Younghyun could do was sing. And he did, every time he practiced the song he ended up on the floor sobbing. 

The song was about betrayal and loneliness and trying to hide how you feel on the inside. It was soft and loud at the same time almost from the beginning of the track. It came with so much feeling, things Younghyun couldn’t even begin to understand. 

Everyone loved the album. It was a gift from Jae. Their comeback would be on September fifteenth, a full year after Jae’s death. It was their birthday gift to him, them performing his album to their loving, caring, understanding fans. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

“This last song is titled ‘Best Part: Second Take’ Jae-hyung wrote here,” Sungjin had grabbed Jae’s notebook for the special occasion, “that the best part of his life is, was, and will always be,” he hung his head to rest his forehead against the mic. He was trying to hold back tears, even after reading the line multiple times since Jae’s death, it still hurt, it would always hurt. 

“The best part of Jae’s life was us, everyone in this room, the members, the fans, we were so special to him. He wrote this to tell you how great you are, MyDays, how wonderful Wonpil is, how outstanding Dowoon is, how caring I am, and how loving YoungK,” a watery laugh erupted from him as he spoke. 

“But of course, in Jae-hyung’s note, he wrote Pencil, Drum, Bob the Builder, and Brian, in big capital letters. He would have loved this so much, guys.” Sungjin placed the notebook down on the stool they had set out where Jae would be performing. 

He heard the first chord from Wonpil’s keyboard as he grabbed his guitar. Dowoon sat behind his drum set, gazing at Jae’s guitar they had set out before picking up his sticks. Younghyun looked at the faces of MyDays, all of them in different stages of tears. He had forgotten that Jae was more than just an idol to them. 

Jae never wanted to be just an idol. He did Youtube, he posted funny tweets, he let fans get to know him personally. Finding out that he was sick for such a long time at such an intensity must have been hard on the fans as well. 

-... .-. --- -. -.-. .... --- --. . -. .. -.-. / -.-. .- .-. -.-. .. -. --- -- .- …

Younghyun - who secretly loved it when he’s called Brian.

Wonpil - who still couldn’t get the lyrics right. 

Dowoon - who has had the placement of his drums memorised for forever and can still play through tears. 

Sungjin - who led with such ease and assuredness. 

Don’t make up something about the 6 like we did for Junhyeok. Keep it, make Monday the day to remember Jae. That’d be nice. I think I’d like that, the fans remembering me when I’ve left. 

I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys sooner, I thought I could take care of it by myself. Brian only knew because I coughed blood onto him while cuddling one night. But he never knew it was cancer. 

I didn’t want to believe it was cancer. 

They say denial is the first stage of death. I always thought that was for the people around the person dying, but it turns out I was wrong. The others are bargaining and anger and depression. That was a tough nine months to wade through. But I had you, most of you, to help me through it and accept my ending. 

I just hope all of you get a better one. I want you to play songs until you’re 80, don’t break up, don’t leave each other. You need to work together as a team to get through this. All of you, promise me. 

I love you four with all my heart. You’ve been there for me since the beginning of this crazy rollercoaster. I don’t want to get off, but it’s my time. Keep riding for me, especially you Bribri, you’re hair looks amazing while on one. 

Love, 

Jae-hyung. <3

P.S. Take care of Channie for me. I think I love that kid more than I love Drum and Pencil. 

P.P.S. if any of you have something funny to say, tweet it and @ me. Please and Thank You! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any emotional damages I may have caused. I do this to myself all the time and thought I should share the feelings with you guys. 
> 
> I was originally going to put this into my foreigners hurt/comfort series but there's no happy ending to this. It didn't feel right. So I made a new series to torture myself. If you have any heavy angst needs you can request anything.


End file.
